


Under Da Desk

by DaviesInTheMaking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviesInTheMaking/pseuds/DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Erwin is tired, so Levi decides to give him a blowjob to wake him up. Unfortunately, their sexy times get interrupted. But Levi, devil that he is, decides he doesn't care.





	Under Da Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble my co-author, Elegy Rivers, and I wrote when we got the idea of Levi giving Erwin a blowjob under Erwin's desk. We hope you like it and comment your heart out. As long as it's polite.

It was getting late and Erwin was exhausted. He had been doing paperwork all day and he still had a lot more to do. He’d had numerous cups of coffee, but he still felt his eyes getting heavy and his head nodding. He knew he had to get the work done, so he rubbed his face and lightly smacked his cheeks in an attempt to wake himself up. 

Levi sat curled up in a chair beside Erwin’s desk, slightly irritated by the commander’s noises and his futile attempt to keep himself awake. He sighed softly before closing the book in his lap and saying, “I have an idea to wake you up.”

“What is it?” Erwin asked him, his eyelids feeling like there were weights pulling them down.

He got up, crawled under Erwin’s desk, much to his confusion, and spread his legs. He started to rub the commander through his pants before pulling his pants down and swiftly wrapping his lips and mouth around the huge, limp dick. 

“Fuck, Levi…” Erwin was pretty shocked by the small man’s actions. He usually went to Levi; the captain rarely instigated sexual encounters. Not that he was complaining—Levi’s mouth around him along with his tongue were always a welcome distraction. And it certainly was waking him up, his dick already completely hard. 

A knock at his office door slammed him back into reality pretty quickly and he jumped in shock. 

Levi just barely managed to not bite Erwin’s dick and he briefly considered doing nothing more and simply staying under the desk, but then he remembered that he didn’t have to. Instead, he moved slowly and breathed over Erwin’s massive, hard cock, gently lifting it again and lightly running his tongue around the large shaft, folding his lips around the head.

“Levi!” Erwin whispered frantically. “Someone’s—”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was forced to grit his teeth to stifle a moan that threatened to reveal them. 

“Commander Smith?” a voice called from outside the door.

“You should probably call him in,” Levi murmured from between Erwin’s legs, looking up at him before going back to his cock. 

“Uh, come-come in!” he called, straining to keep his voice level. 

Mike walked into the room, an expression of concern on his face. “Everything okay, Commander?”

Erwin steeled himself. He could do it. He’d been an emotional wizard at countless social functions. He could keep a straight face. “Yes, Mike, everything’s fine.” The forced steadiness of his voice didn’t seem to be noticed. “What do you need?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you.” He sat down in the chair on the other side of Erwin’s desk and leaned forward with his arms on his legs. “I have some concerns about your recent decision to make Levi a captain and give him his own team.”

“Do you have a problem with that happening?” Erwin’s tone was genuine and free of accusation; he trusted Mike and his opinions. But the fact that the topic of their conversation was kneeling at his feet and sucking his dick was pretty distracting. 

“It’s just… Doesn’t a promotion seem a bit soon? We know he’s phenomenal in battle alone, but have we really seen him work with others before? How do we know he’s ready?”

Levi took Erwin’s entire dick into his mouth and chuckled around it, fondling his balls with one hand. 

It took all his willpower to not appear suspicious, and even then, his toes curled in his boots while his hands became fists. “I’ve been observing Levi for the past few weeks. He may not be the easiest person to get close to, but—” He pretended to not notice the steely grey eyes that met his for a split second, “—it’s clear that he cares for his fellow soldiers. He wants them to improve and challenge themselves, step out of their comfort zone. A good leader knows when and how to push a team’s limits, and I believe that Levi has that knowledge.”

“You believe this even when he’s been reckless with his own life? Ever since his friends were killed—” Levi briefly tensed and then started sucking harder and faster, “—he’s more often than not rushed into dangerous situations without any regard for anyone else. Shouldn’t someone who’s more concerned with others be a captain?” 

Levi quickly pumped Erwin’s dick while licking and sucking on the man’s balls, putting just a hint of teeth into it. 

The stimulation was so much that Erwin’s fist raised an inch or two and slammed back onto his wooden desk. 

“Erwin, are you alright?” Mike asked in concern. 

“Yes, yes, fine. I was just reminded of the most recent expedition.” I’ve certainly had worse recoveries. “But I certainly know what you mean. Levi can be… reckless. Even suicidal in some of the things he does.” He casually let a hand slip below his desk to rest on Levi’s head. “But he never pulled things like that when his friends were with him. He wouldn’t run off if he has new teammates to care about. The position may not be what he strictly deserves, but it could be the most beneficial to the Corps.”

He pulled away completely, shocked by Erwin’s words and awash with guilt over leaving Isabel and Farlan. Erwin’s fingers moved to his cheek and he could feel the confusion in those fingers. He knew Erwin would want to know why he stopped, just as he knew he wouldn’t want to talk about it. He internally shook himself, pushed away the bad shit, and gave Erwin’s hand a sexy little lick before taking his entire hard, leaking cock into his mouth again, moving his head rapidly back and forth and using one hand to fondle his balls while the other scratched along his lower stomach. 

Oh, Levi’s playing dirty after that pause. Erwin’s lower stomach had always been a particularly sensitive spot for him, and he knew he couldn’t keep up a façade much longer. He gestured towards the pile of reports on his desk. “Mike, I hate to do this to you, but I need to complete these before dinner. Can we discuss this a bit more then?”

“Yeah,” Mike muttered, standing up with a slightly concerned look in his eyes. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Erwin replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. “I just have so much to do.” He gripped Levi’s hair on the last word after a very well-timed lick along his shaft. 

“Well, okay then.” Mike walked back across the room to the door, pulling it closed as he left. 

“Finally,” Levi murmured, leaning forward to suck a hickey on Erwin’s stomach while running his fingers over the sensitive head of the commander’s dick. “I thought he’d never leave.”

“I swear, Levi, if we had been caught—”

“But we weren’t.” He stared smolderingly into Erwin’s eyes while pumping his dick. “And if you think it’s because you’re oh so good of an actor, then you’re a fucking idiot. We didn’t get caught because Mike’s a dumb piece of shit. But since we weren’t caught, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Levi was going to be the death of him, and he was happy to sign his own warrant. He guided Levi to stand between his spread legs, leaning forward so that their faces were inches apart. “What did you have in mind, captain?”

He slowly moved forward so that he was sitting on Erwin’s lap, his arms snaking around the man’s neck. He moved his mouth to Erwin’s ear and debated saying something before he simply nibbled on it, grinding himself against Erwin’s hot, hard, wet cock. 

Erwin’s right hand found the back of Levi’s neck to bring him down for a heated kiss. Their tongues found each other quickly and while there was a short battle for dominance, Erwin ultimately won. While his left hand moved to cup the captain’s face, his right hand snaked around to finally grope Levi’s tight ass. He broke the kiss, panting and staring at an equally breathless man in front of him. “Bend over my desk,” he whispered in a husky voice. “I’ll be taking my reward myself.”

“So bossy, commander. You could at least say please.” But Levi got off of Erwin and bent over the desk, but then there was another knock on the door. 

Erwin sighed in pure irritation. He looked at Levi, gauging his reaction and praying to whatever forces exist that it wasn’t Hanji with some insane budget proposal. 

Levi looked up from where he was still bent over and raised one eyebrow, looking pointedly at Erwin’s naked dick.

“Who is it?” Erwin called. 

“Erwin, it’s Hanji. Mike said that you seemed off and wanted me to check ono you. Are you and Levi fucking or can I come in?”

Damn Mike and his concern! Erwin screamed in his head. He’d had enough of everyone that day except for Levi—the one man he could never get enough of. He marched straight over to the door and opened it, subtly keeping his erection out of view.

“Hanji,” he said in the calmest yet most terrifying voice he could, “if you don’t walk away in complete silence this second, there will be no Titan research expeditions for six months. Understand?” 

Her expression grew slightly terrified and she opened her mouth to respond. 

Erwin cut her off before she could say anything. “Don’t speak. Just leave.”

She raced as quickly as she could back down the hallway she’d come from. Erwin shut the door and took it upon himself to lock it. He then moved back around to his desk where Levi was still waiting, bent over and ready. “She won’t talk if she values her research,” he muttered as he finally lubed up his cock with a small oil vial on his desk. “Now... care to tell me what you want, Levi?”

Levi looked off into space until Erwin said his name again. “Hm? Sorry, you were being so boring that I zoned out. Do something entertaining, will you? You did say that you would take your reward yourself.” He shook his still-clothed ass enticingly at the commander. 

Erwin was done. No more holding back, no more pretending. Certainly no more talk. Levi’s ass was naked in two seconds and Erwin’s hard, giant cock was deep inside it in under five. He almost worried if he’d hurt his lover. Almost. His instincts took over and all he wanted was to come deep inside the man beneath him. 

“Oh yeah, fuck me, Erwin,” Levi said, keeping his voice low enough that only Erwin could hear him. “I love it when you fuck me with your huge cock. Oh Walls, you’re so fucking deep. Fuck me harder.” He gripped the far edge of the desk, his weight on his forearms, and moved his ass back and forth in time with Erwin’s thrusts. “Fuck me like I know you want to. Is this the reward you wanted, Erwin? To fuck me hard and deep? Fucking come inside me and then eat my ass out.”

He fucking loved it when Levi got like that; he’d spout the most sexy, filthy things when he was starting to get close. “Such a filthy mouth you have,” he whispered into Levi’s ear. “Sucking my dick under the table like that. Such a good little slut.” His grip on the smaller man’s hips got even tighter as he fucked Levi’s ass fast and hard. “You like getting stuffed full of my cock, don’t you? You fucking love when I come deep inside your little ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, I’d fucking love it. I love feeling you inside me, Erwin, you fucking tree. I love it when you plow my ass into next Thursday. And I fucking love feeling your hot cum spill inside me. You wanna do it, right? You wanna come? I got you all nice and warmed up under the desk that I doubt you could last much longer.” He shook one leg out of his pants and props it up on the desk to get better leverage. “Oh, fuck, Erwin,” he moaned, his head falling back. “Fucking pound me.”

How could he say no? “Such a god boy, asking so nicely.” That was the only warning he gave before he began a brutal pace, his cock going further into Levi with the new angle. There was no way he could last much longer with the gorgeous sight in front of him, and he took a mental snapshot for later: Levi’s ass bouncing up and down, his beautiful legs, his labored breath. It was all so perfect. After a minute or so, he gave one last deep and hard thrust and spilled everything deep inside his lover, a low groan escaping his lips. 

Levi ground his teeth and bit his lip, struggling to keep his moans low so as not to alert anyone else. After a moment, though, he thought, Fuck it, and let loose the loud, deep moans that had been trying to escape. He was close when Erwin came, but not close enough. 

“Eat my ass,” he ordered after Erwin was empty. “Eat your cum out of my ass until I fucking come.”

If Erwin had been a bit more cognitive, he would probably have been pretty stoked to hear Levi’s plea—the man was known for cleanliness after all. But he wasn’t thinking and he knelt down behind Levi and gently pried open his ass, a possessive wave coursing through him as he saw his cum begin to leak out of the captain’s entrance. He vaguely registered that everything was so clean and thought, That little tease, he fucking planned this. He started with a long lick, starting below Levi’s balls and up to his dripping hole. He tasted soap, cum, and something else delightful, something only Levi had. 

“You taste so delicious….” He praised, beginning in earnest. 

“Oh, fuck!” Levi groaned, closing his eyes and gripping the desk harder. Normally, he would consider what they were doing too messy, but when he was really horny, he tended to not mind messes as much. And in that moment, he was so fucking hard and all he wanted to do was come and make Erwin lick it up. He moved one hand to one hand to his dick and rapidly jerked it, moaning loudly from the feeling of Erwin’s tongue and mouth. It didn’t take long before his hips jerked and he came onto the floor. He shook and shuddered, riding the waves of a fucking amazing orgasm.

Erwin pulled his tongue out of his lover, reveling in the sounds coming from the man in front of him. This is why we make copies of documents, he mentally laughed, eyeing the mess Levi had made of his desk as he stood up and turned his captain around so they could face each other. He gently turned them and guided Levi into the chair that had been pushed back. He then leaned down and began to softly lick Levi’s skin, cleaning him with gratitude and compassion. The aftermath of sex was always a time Erwin appreciated, happy to take his time with the task. 

His hands ran all over Erwin’s head and shoulders as the man cleaned him. For some reason, he was actually tired after coming. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t slept for a couple days. Whatever the case, he was ready to curl up with Erwin and pass out. There was just one thing keeping him from being completely relaxed. Well, two things. 

“Erwin, clean that up,” he said, gesturing to the mess on the floor before gesturing to the wildly messed up desk. “And that.”

Erwin chuckled quietly—ever the clean freak. After straightening out the papers (and throwing away any wet ones), he went to the ensuite to grab a small, damp cloth for the floor.

While Erwin worked, he wiped himself off with a spare rag, put his pants back on, and curled up in the desk chair, almost immediately falling asleep. 

He came back to the adorable sight of Levi asleep in his chair, curled up in a ball. He smiled as he finished cleaning the floor, suddenly getting an idea. He snuck out of the room to a nearby closet and grabbed a fluffy tan blanket and some cinnamon incense. He hurried back to the room and wrapped a dead-asleep Levi in the warm softness. He lit the incense and placed it on the corner of his desk—he couldn’t have anyone in there smelling something suspicious, as much as it saddened him to drown out Levi’s smell. He took another glance at the captain perched in his chair and wrapped in the tan blanket, the image making him think of the cinnamon rolls they had walked past in a Sina bakery a few weeks ago. 

However delicious they are, I know he tastes better, he thought with a fond smile, shutting the door quietly and leaving Levi to his dreams.


End file.
